


Vapor

by suburbankingss



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbankingss/pseuds/suburbankingss
Summary: I'm tired of my heart breaking because of your fake obliviousness. But that's gonna end soon because I'm working on it. I'm going to make you fall for me.





	Vapor

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a few mistakes and it's kind of lame, but I hope you enjoy it :).

Luke's POV

I'll take what you got, Calum. You have never been a person who gets tied to commitments, so I know it's not a lot. But I don't care, I want it. 

I want you.

My mind is full of your essence. My day by day is the way you look, your beautiful smile, your soft skin...You're the thing that I can't quit, I guess. 

I need you.

And it hurts. Because you've noticed.

You have seen the worship in my eyes whenever I look at you, or those sweet kisses I've given you in a quiet sign of admiration and love, how my heart beats a bit faster when you moan my name... And of course you have seen the hurt in my gaze everytime you leave. 

But you always seem to ignore all of that. It feels like you are ignoring me, like you are using me.

Fuck, Calum. It hurts so damn much; the way you look at me with the eyes of a friend, not with the eyes of a lover.   
But maybe you do it on purpose to cover up the fact that I want you so bad, because the truth is that you just want me as a friend. But you know I can break that truth. 

Besides there's this tiny little hope in my heart because you keep doing this with me while you kinda know how I feel about you. Does that mean that you don't mind me being in love with you because there's a chance of you loving me? 

The others have noticed my unrequited love too.

Ashton told me to stop hurting myself like this, that I have to move on. But that's so easy to say... everything is easy when you're in a happy, beautiful relationship. It's so hard to see something that you crave so much but you can't have. 

Michael have told me once, that if I really want us to work I'll have to stop with this, before it's too late for me to get out of the 'friends-who-have-sex' zone.

And hell, I'm trying.

But is not that easy, because you're not looking for a relationship. Well, you have always been afraid of that kind of stuff. Maybe you're too afraid of love, Calum.

 

"No hickeys" You remind me constantly. But that's not fair because you always end up leaving red scratches in my back, claiming me as yours. And I'm yours. But, are you mine?

The other day, after our love making session; I like to call it that way. You told me that you loved me. It was a simply "Love ya, Luckey." But it was the world for me that night... and when I woke up the next day, you weren't there.

You seem to give me wings just to fly back to my misery. 

Sometimes I think you like to play with me. Like this is all a game for you, like it was a game for both of us, just that. And it worked once.

Now I feel like you are giving me only one piece of the cake, and I was okay with that. But now, I want it all.  
I want to feel you. I want to breathe you in like a vapor. And if you let me, I'll be the one you'll remember for the rest of your life. 

Please, let me have you. I want to feel your love all over me and only for me. 

I want to print our hands in the pavement, to tell the world that we're together, to show them that we love each other. But if you have no feelings for me yet, you can lie to me. You are used to it anyways. 

I remember when you told me that I was your first time, that I was your one and only, but you seemed so experienced, just like now. And it would have been the perfect lie, but I did look into your eyes. And I really don't mind that much, you know? Because you make it sound so sweet... when you lie to me, I mean.

So talk, you can tell me all that I want you to say. Fill my veins with your beautiful words, and I will give you my heart instead. I'm not asking for too much, just for your love. 

I can make you happy, you know that. But you don't want to give in. I will make you change your mind if you let me.   
I'm tired of my heart breaking because of your fake obliviousness. But that's gonna end soon because I'm working on it. I'm going to make you fall for me. 

But for now, I just have you as ephemeral as a vapor.


End file.
